Tiempo
by Kozupi
Summary: El tiempo pasa, y algunas cosas cambian. ¿El amor es parte de ellas?


Terminé la serie y me traumé, sólo eso.

Fic corto, de un hecho en específico que me daba vueltas en la cabeza. Espero que sea agradable para ustedes.

Cualquier comentario será bienvenido, así que no se abstenga en arrojar huevos, o dulces :3

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal no me pertenece, sólo tomé un par de personajes para ser feliz~

**Tiempo**

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche. Una pareja se encontraba charlando en la comodidad de su casa, mientras afuera la nieve caía sin parar. En el living de su casa, sentados frente a una chimenea encendida, parecían discutir un asunto importante pues sus caras mostraban preocupación.

—Después de tantos años… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Es realmente necesario?

—Así lo deseé desde siempre, no me cuestiones por favor. Si lo quieres de otra forma: es una orden de tu viejo y moribundo superior, Teniente Hawkeye.

—Hace tiempo ya que eso no surte efecto en mí Roy. Ya no soy la misma de antes, deberías saberlo.

—Yo te siento igual, preocupándote de más como siempre.

—Ya no estoy igual… Ni por dentro ni por fuera, entiéndelo.

—Así que es eso de nuevo… ¿No lo hablamos ya?

—No puedo evitar sentirme así, entiéndeme por favor.

—Y tú a mí —el viejo Coronel miró por la ventana pensativo, analizando exactamente cada palabra a pronunciar—. No me queda mucho más tiempo, lo presiento. Ya sé que le prometí a Acero y a mí mismo no usarla nunca, pero se que a esta altura, luego de la vida que llevé el me perdonará y hasta me entenderá.

—De eso no tengo duda, aun así…

—Hazme el favor, ¿sí?

La ex Teniente asintió en silencio. Lentamente se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta la cajonera que estaba a sus espaldas. Riza estaba nerviosa, pero sobre todo triste. No podía evitar que alguna lágrima se le escapara y dejara un rastro mojado a lo largo de su mejilla. Por suerte él no lo notaría, aun.

De la cajonera tomó una pequeña cajita de madera, la cual abrió para cerciorarse de su contenido. Allí había una pequeña piedra rojo carmesí, rodeada por un suave pañuelo de seda negro, el cual hacía que el contraste intensifique aquel rojo brillante.

Vuelve a cerrar el contendor y nuevamente regresa al lado de su compañero, quien al sentir nuevamente su presencia, estira sus manos con intención de recibir aquello. Riza estira un poco sus manos, pero antes de que el coronel pudiera siquiera tocar la cajita, la devuelve hacia ella temerosa.

—¿Y si ya no te gusto? —inquirió preocupada.

—Riza…

—Estoy llena de arrugas, mi cabello dorado ha desaparecido por completo, incluso mis ojos se van apagando cada vez más. Ya no puedo usar polleras pues mis piernas finalmente me pasan factura por tanta actividad, y…

—Me encantas —sentenció—. Tal y como lo haces desde el primer día en que te conocí, y creo habértelo demostrado a lo largo de todos estos años juntos—le sonríe—. Te amo.

Ella no puedo evitarlo y rompe en llanto.

—¡Pero ya no soy aquella joven que está en tu mente Roy! No soy la mujer que esperas ver, no puedo soportar la idea que me veas así, y que te lleves esta imagen de mí…

—Riza… ¿Ya no me amas?

—¡Claro que lo hago! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera preguntarlo?

—¿Acaso piensas que no sé que también he envejecido? Siento mis arrugas por más que no puedo verlas. Siento como mover alguna parte de mi cuerpo me cuesta mil veces más que antes. Y siento cómo mi cabello me va abandonando. ¿Será que ya no te gusto? ¿Es ese tu problema?

Permaneció en silencio.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? —sonrió—. Lo que sentimos no va a cambiar, nunca lo hizo y así será por siempre.

La mujer secó sus lágrimas con los puños de su blusa y finalmente le entregó la caja.

Él la abrió sin pensarlo dos veces, y tomó la pequeña piedra entre sus manos. Estaba nervioso, sí, pero también muy decidido. Nunca había dudado de nada en su vida, y no iba a comenzar justo ahora. Acercó la piedra a sus ojos, y el Alquimista de Fuego realizo la última transmutación de su vida.

De repente, toda la habitación hasta ahora completamente a oscuras, se iluminó de un rojo intenso que apenas le permitía mantener sus ojos abiertos. Parpadeó con molestia, pero poco a poco el brillo rojizo se iba disminuyendo, hasta ya lograr distinguir lo que sus ojos veían.

Observó sus manos. Desde que las arrugas comenzaron a cubrir su piel pudo percatarse de ellas, pero fue algo shockeante para él verlas en vivo. Movía lentamente sus dedos aún sin poder creer que de verdad eran los suyos, los mismos que le ayudaron a ganar su nombre y título, las mismas manos con las que peleó tan intensamente en su juventud, ahora desgastadas y casi inútiles.

Fue un leve sollozo lo que le recordó qué era lo verdaderamente importante. Lentamente levantó su cabeza y la giró en dirección a su compañera.

Roy la miró fijamente por unos segundos, y luego se dedicó a observar cada parte de su cuerpo analizándola. Pasado casi un minuto, finalmente regresó a sus ojos y sonrió. Ella también lo miraba, entre temerosa y ansiosa.

—Admito que por un momento me asusté… —comenzó a decir—. Pero como siempre exageraste Riza. Sigues igual de hermosa que siempre.

* * *

Fin


End file.
